fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The hunger games
After the Games:A Hunger Games Story It took awhile but I finally got myself out of bed when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was about to shut it. My fears have caught up with me the person i dreaded most...Peeta. "Can I come in?" He said. "Why?" I asked. "Katniss for God's sake you can't just lock yourself in your house!" He said angrily. "Well Too bad, go away". "Katniss please". I begin to feel hot tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks and I don't even know why. "Leave,go,I don't want to talk to you!". I scream at him. He turns around and I shut the front door and lock it. I slide down the back off the door. I wake again and hear pounding on my door since I'm too lazy to get up and walk I crawl to the door. "Sweetheart we need to talk". I knew it was Haymich. "Did he ask you to come talk to me?" "No I heard you yelling at him earlier". There's another knock on the door so I get up and walk to see who it is and surpise surpise. "Let me in Katniss". "Didn't you get the message,I don't want to talk to you". "Katniss and Peeta both of you come here right now!". I hear Haymich yell. "You can't treat me like a child". Peeta yells back. I walk back to where I sat. Peeta sits in the chair across from me. I remeber the boy that would never leave me alone or scream at me unless he was badly hurt and the scream has a painful one not a rude one. I remember last week when he yelled at me cuss words spilled out of his mouth at me and that was enough to make me run and hide and I hadn't talked to him until this morning. "You two talk right now,tell each other that your sorry now". "What if I dont want to?" I say. Haymich looks at me and then looks at Peeta then sighs. "Katniss knock it off what happened any way,I'm not stupid I can tell when you two have been together". I look at the floor then slap the coffee table in front of me. "Your worthless you know that!". I scream at Peeta. He stands up and cusses at me again. I stand up as well. "You jerk I hate you". Now it's Haymich's turn to stand. "Both of you knock it off now I'm sick of seeing you yell at each other!". I begin to cry again tears rolling down my cheeks and Haymich looks at me. I run to the kitchen and grab a gaint knife out of the knife block and walk back into the living room. I piont the knife at Haymich then at Peeta. "No I'm done taking orders from you and I'm done pretending to not be afraid that you'll kill me at any time you get alone with me". Peeta looks at me and takes a step towards me I back up a little. "Katniss put the knife down it's fine I won't hurt you". I Laugh and glare at him through my tears. "Oh Katniss it's going to be ok I'm not going to hurt you I would never hurt you". I say mocking his tone. Haymich walks towards me and tells me to give him the knife. I look at the knife and then at Peeta and back up away from Haymich and sprint at Peeta with the knife ready to stab him when Haymich grabs me around the waist really tight. "Let go of me!". I scream. Peeta grabs the knife out of my hand and throws it across the room. I scream louder than ever and Haymich lets me go and I sink to the floor and curl up in a ball and cry as hard as possible. I wish my mother was here to tell them to leave and never come back but she isn't she's probably crying her eyes out wishing that my father and Prim were still alive after all she left me to live alone and helpless. Haymich leaves and slams the door behind him leaving Peeta with me. He gets down on his knees and looks at me then says "Katniss I'm taking you up to your room". "No!" I scream. He picks me up and I kick and scream and try to bite him but he won't put me down. He carries me upstairs and lays me in my bed. "Katniss?". "Leave". "No".I hear him get into bed next to me and when I'm about to roll off onto the floor he puts his arm around me. I wake up and roll onto my side and bump into something. It opens it's eyes and his pretty blue eyes look like the ones he looked at me with before everything in my life was screwed up read my expression. He smiles one of his beautiful smiles. "Morning". I'm scared because I don't remeber what happened last night and jump out of bed andrun down stairs. He follows behind me and at the bottom of the stairs he grabs me and kisses me. Hmm sweet like sugar almost but not entirely. How old was I 16 no wait it was October 17. I pull away for breath and get pulled back into the kiss. Category:Fan Fiction